eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jona's Side Plot
The awesome and powerful god Jona created a plot. First she said, let there be incest. And there was incest. Also a lot of the kids grew up WAY TOO FAST because THAT HAPPENED. So DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO UNDERSTAND TIME AND KIDS AND SHIT. Characters Styx' Household Zoetic: '''Got offered the "summer job" of training Styx's 'dogs,' being confused but having no other plans for that summer he accepts. Instead he stays for quite a while. He has light blue hair and pale skin, with large blue eyes. Nicknamed Zoe, but he hates it. Has a crush on Lillian. 16 '''Lillian: '''Styx's 'niece,' spikey red hair, brown eyes, short. She's been living with him forever. She also has the ability to turn into a hellhound, and has always wanted to fight in the dog matches. Has a crush on Zoetic. 16 '''Satyre: '''Styx's bitchy but ultimately sweet sister, she cares deeply for her brother even though she's sort of a hardass. Is considered absolutely gorgeous with brown wavy hair and large red eyes. 20 '''Styx: '''The Devil's first son, sweet but kind of weird. Unassuming and pants wettingly terrified of his father, also annoyed at always coming in second place in the dog matches to the angel Lothoreal. 20 '''Hell Hounds: Zenith, Stygian, Ephemera, Fang, Crazy Legs, Inferno, Acheron, Nadir, Valhalla, Zion. Styx's Relatives '''Asmodel: '''Styx's cousin, long light grey hair, wears a long grey coat to cover the scars and bruises on her back. Grey eyes. She is half devil half elemental spirit. 21 '''Sheol: '''Brown hair, purple eyes, Asmodel's brother and Styx's cousin. He can control fire, the least stable of all four. He often wears a top hat and carries a cane with a skull handle, that can extend and retract at will. 23 '''Elysium: '''Ran away from a very young age, Sheol's sister and still Styx's cousin. She can control earth and wasn't found until much later on. She has light and dark green hair thats long and tangled and un cut, full of roots and flowers and trees. 19 '''Lethe: '''Can control water, Asmodel has always protected her fiercely. She has a bit of a crush on Zoetic. Quiet and fun loving, with long dark blue hair. 16 '''Satan: '''Their asshole father. OVER 9000. '''Lillith: '''Their asshole mother. Not a day over one billion. '''Hades: '''Styx's son with SOMEONE. Half Angel half demon, black hair, pale skin, very angsty.13 Other '''Irai: '''Purple and brown short hair, aviator glasses. Had a crush on Styx. Ended up taking care of Hades. 20 '''Kaleidoscope: '''Lived with Ben and Venom, quiet usually but could go crazy. Bright red hair, white dress, she was a forest spirit without a forest. 17 '''Ben/Gallus Gallus: '''Essentially a normal kid, brown hair, had a crush on Pippa. He was best friends with Hades. He could also transform into different animals. 13 '''Venom: '''Considered herself Kaleidoscope and Ben's guardian. Light green hair and faintly green skin, could excrete poison when mad. 21 '''Pippa: '''Light green eyes and blonde hair, no one explained why she was such a whore. 13 '''Lothoreal: '''Some angel who seduced Zoe, much to the chagrin of Lilian. Ageless. '''Other assholes: '''Assholes, To Be Continued. Plot It starts with Zoetic meeting Lilian Satyre and Styx in his boxers and being offered a summer job, after deciding he has shit better to do he follows them down to the second ring of Khal Thera. This is where shit begins to happen. He and Lilian go on ~crazy~ adventures whilst training Styx's dogs to win at the dog fight. Zoetic's favorite dog is Zoe. Our researches still need to figure this shit out from the deep archives where it is stored. But stuff happens. Anyway, they start getting all cutesy lovey dovey. Meanwhile Styx's extended family decides to pay for a visit. Sheol is scary and Asmodel reveals the secret that she ended up fucking Styx and gave birth to Lilian a few years back who grew up too fast for some demon reason. Zoetic is sort of weirded out but it's okay. Asmodel and Lethe's past is revealed, where Asmodel runs away from home and whores herself out, finally living with Styx. She sleeps with him once just so she can fuck someone "who she loves." She gets pregnant, runs away from his house taking Lethe too, and abandons the baby on Styx's doorstep. This happens to Styx more than once. Zoetic during this time realized that Lilian wasn't the sweet innocent girl he hoped she was, when he sees that she used to cut. She did this because Styx always felt uncomfortable around her and never payed enough attention. This causes Zoe to have psychotic episode number one, in realizing his life is just as fucked up as he thinks it is, no one is sane and even he is being infested by the demonic energies that surround him constantly. Anyway, Styx's cousins decide to tell Styx they have to find Elysian before she goes... crazier... Cause she's causing natural disasters and has started eating people's energies. So they're looking for her through all their old shit and find-lo and behold-two of Styx's old dogs who were super powerful and dormant for years, these are Stygian and Ephemera. Woo! Anyway, they find Elysian who apparently has some stuff to hash out with Sheol from her past, we never figured out what, but they get in a huge fight and he goes fire crazy and almost kills her but she turns herself into a tree. Cute. Anyway, Hades appears for some reason Styx flips out knowing he can't take care of another son because he's been such a shit dad to Lilian, so his crazy artist friend Irai takes him. Hades befriends Ben and it's all gay and happy until Pippa seduces the half-Demon Hades who fucks her, which Ben walks in on. Fights ensue, Pippa sort of gets cut out of the story. She was a huge bitch anyway. Ben and Hades make up. Kaleidoscope gets REALLY pissed at Hades and tries to kill him, instead she and Irai get in a crazy fight which no one wins because they're both on too much acid. At one point Zoetic turns into a demon swan and rampages the city, we can't figure out why this happens. Though, our team of researchers are looking into it. Finally it's the dog fight, craziness ensues, someone died. Lothoreal tries to seduce Zoetic but Lilian punches her in the face, not literally, but something like that. Ultimately Zoetic's favorite dog, Zenith (a silver greyhound), dies and Lilian goes in the ring and fights the fight for them. There was also this part with a dog that could CONTROL people's minds, it was crazy.